Imitation
by VirKatJol
Summary: Vala finds a good movie while Cam is away and decides to imitate it. For kissbingo.


Title: Imitation

Author: virkatjol

Rating: PG

Summary: Cam comes back to Vala having dinner ready. Written for kissbingo square type: lady and the tramp.

Disclaimer: Nope they aren't mine. Heeee I WISH! I want to keep Vala in my pocket!

A/N: FOR dizzydame I HOPE IT MAKES YOUR DAY MORE BETTER BB! *HEARTS* Thanks to valhallalilly for being ammaaaaazing and for the beginning BETA!

The smell of spaghetti wafted through the hallway. As he walked towards his room it kept getting stronger. His stomach growled in response to the rich scent of tomatoes and garlic. He hadn't eaten all day. He and Sam had been out on an important mission and there hadn't been time. Luckily it had all gone well and the people had finally believed that they weren't there to cause harm. For a few hours neither of them had been sure that they'd see the outside of that cell again.

Cam opened his door and was pleasantly surprised when he saw Vala there. One giant plate of pasta in front of her. She flashed him a smile and help up two forks, offering one to him.

"You cooked?" He was slightly leery about eating anything that Vala may have prepared.

"Oh, no! I just requested it from the mess hall. So it's only going to be a smudge better than if I had cooked it." She waved the fork at him. "I'm starving, it took you long enough to get back."

"There were a few obstacles…" He set his gear down and pulled off the outer layer of his field wear. The desert fatigues weren't that comfortable to just hang out in. Plus he couldn't imagine eating spaghetti with Vala was going to be a clean experience.

"So, while you were off…" She waved her hand around to emphasize. "I found this movie in General Landry's collection." She saw the look on his face when she mentioned where she'd acquired the film. "He said I could look." She got a little defensive and frowned at him.

"I can't even imagine what sort of movies the General would have that you'd be interested in." Cam took the chair next to hers and she scooted in as close as possible. Her head rested against his shoulder and her arms gripped his waist. He kissed the top of her head, which made her smile again. "I missed you out there with us today."

"I wanted to go-"

"You know you can't any longer. It's not safe…" He set the fork that she'd handed him down on the table and wiggled them around so he could look at her stomach. There still wasn't much there but the slight lump made him smile. His hand covered it and he drew small circles there. He loved to touch the baby bump. Vala tugged her shirt up so he could feel the taut skin, that was still so soft, directly. "We need you to take care of him."

"Or her." She stuck her tongue out at him and he quickly took her mouth in a heated kiss. She missed him terribly when he left now. There was a constant fear that he wouldn't come back through the Stargate that was never there before she got pregnant. She kissed him hard and heated, letting him feel how glad she was that he was home.

They kissed for a few minutes. Cam caressing her belly as their tongues and lips played against each other. They fought for dominance in the kiss and Vala knew that he felt the same. He worried that one day he wouldn't make it back to her… them.

"Anyway…" She smiled and retrieved their forks. "I found one that was about these two dogs. They ate spaghetti and once they were tricked into kissing-"

"Lady and the Tramp is a movie that you got from the General's collection?" Cam burst out laughing.

"What? It was a good movie."

"It's just…" He thought about explaining but she was looking too perplexed so he just kissed her lips and shook his head.

"So I wanted to see if this was actually possible." She flashed her brilliant smile at him and he just picked up his fork and started eating. She giggled and followed his cue. Cam was always indulgent with her experiments of different Earth cultures.

They ate for a while and never seemed to land with the same noodle. Cam was twirling the delicate angel hair around his fork though. Vala watched him realizing that his method wasn't conducive to her goal, at all.

"Hey, you can't do it that way!" She grabbed his fork and un-twirled the pasta from around the tines.

"That's how I eat spaghetti, Princess."

"Darling, how are we going to accidentally get the same noodle and end up kissing if you wind the noodles all around your fork and don't leave an end for me?"

"Ahhh… See, Vala, I need to know what you're planning. I didn't know you needed an excuse to kiss me."

She leaned over and pecked her lips against his.

"I don't. But this looked fun. Plus you get to eat while participating." Vala picked her fork up again and stuck it into the pasta and shoved a mouthful of loose noodles into her mouth. she chewed and sucked the dangling ends in as she watched Cam start to do the same. She beamed a smile around her food and kept working at eating.

Finally they caught the same noodle and Vala almost dropped it as she tried to squeal with delight. She recovered quickly and slowly moved along the noodle until they met in the middle. Their lips pressed together and she kissed him as they both swallowed. Then she parted her lips and licked at the sauce that was on his. The tangy taste of tomato was delicious against the salt of his skin. His lips were nice and soft and he opened up so she could invade him with her tongue.

She kissed him for a while letting the lingering flavor from the pasta fade.

"Mmm, I see the draw of this method."

"I am sure that what draws you to this is the fact that you get to eat and kiss, Princess."

"I get to eat a lot and kiss you." She set her fork back to work. The pasta was getting colder and she wanted to see if they'd be lucky enough to get a second taste. "This isn't as easy as that movie made it seem."

He just chuckled and went back to eating. She'd prepared a very large portion for them. They ate in silence for a few moments until it happened again. This time Cam took the initiative in her game. He tipped his head towards hers to kiss her as the strand of spaghetti disappeared between her lips. His kiss was light and after they'd both finished eating he licked her lips.

"I think that gives us a better track record then those dogs now."

"We had a lot more spaghetti." Vala said matter of fact like before she took another bite but Cam was stuffed. He still couldn't believe the amount of food she could eat and not gain an ounce. The pregnancy had just made her hungrier and she was getting a little softer around her hard, muscular edges. He liked the glow that she carried now.

"Well, no one has the appetite you do. Animated or not." She pinched the inside of his thigh as she used a piece of bread to sop up the spare sauce from the plate.

He gripped her hand and pulled it up to his mouth. He bit the tips of her fingers, gently, in punishment for the pinch. They tastes of garlic and herbs with a hint of her unique flavor.

"What happened on the mission?" Vala pushed the plate back and tugged him up with her. She stripped his clothes off while he spoke.

"Nothing too exciting." She raised and eyebrow at him and he knew that wasn't gig to cut it. "Sam and Teal'c may have had to break me out of a old prison."

"How did you end up in prison?" She tossed his pants over to the hamper and turned off the bright overhead lights before leading him to their bed.

"Apparently we had some poor intel on the people of PX6-543. They don't actually want to be greeted with the offering of raw meat. That is a ritual that is used by people returning after being exiled for crimes. They bring meat offerings to show they aren't afraid of their punishment."

"Punishment!" Vala turned him around and tugged his white T-shirt up above his shoulder blades. He hissed in pain as she revealed the bright red welts that were left there. "Cameron Mitchell! Were you not going to mention this to me?"

"I was going to, but you looked so cute with your spaghetti and the adorable way you wanted to imitate the cartoon dogs. I just didn't want to ruin the mood. I want you happy."

"Trying to hide this from me. It… It doesn't make me happy." She motioned for him to lay on the bed and she grabbed the ointment from the medicine cabinet. She carefully applied the creme to all the angry looking skin. "How many?"

"Five, so it's not so bad." He felt her lips against his shoulder before she gently lowered his wife beater down to cover the welts.

"If I'd have been there…"

Cam rolled onto his side and pulled her down with him. He spooned her against him and rested his hand on her belly.

"You could have been injured. Our baby could have been hurt. It's not worth that. Nothing is more important than you and the baby."

"You're wrong. You and the baby are the most important people." She tipped her head around and kissed him. The faint taste of pasta still lingered on his lips. "Next time will you consult me before you decide to tromp onto a planet offering raw meat?"

"Only if you have my dinner ready every time I get home." He smiled and kissed her again.

"We'll be having spaghetti a lot."

"That's ok. Watching you suck down the noodles is a major turn on."

Vala giggled and kissed him again before snuggling against him to go to sleep.

"Wake me up before you get dressed and I'll put more stuff on your back, darling."

"Will do, Princess." He buried his nose in her hair and drifted off to sleep.

The End


End file.
